


The Grand Canyon Files

by stellar_dust



Category: Bones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean, Pundit RPF (US), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about visits to the Grand Canyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Canyon Files

Buffy

With a muffled shriek, Dawn ran wide-eyed back to the van.

"Oh dear." Giles began to clean his glasses. And babble. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I thought a side trip would do us all a world of good, I didn't realize -"

"Giles, shut up." Buffy stood at the edge, ramrod-straight, arms crossed, eyes glistening, unable to look away.

He nodded, sighed, and leaned against the nearest tree.

It was odd, Giles thought, how nearly a gorge filled with complex geologic formations could resemble a smoking, uniform crater the size of small city.

He supposed it must be all the empty space.

 

Daily Show (RPF) (double drabble)

"This is _magnificent_," Stephen breathed, leaning forward against the wall.

"Yeah, it really is." Jon joined him. In the rays of the setting sun, the entire canyon was on fire. It _was_ pretty awesome - _just like Manhattan without all the pesky glass and concrete_, his brain supplied.

"Ooh, Bright Angel trailhead!" Stephen pushed away from the edge and headed for it. How the man could have such energy after driving six straight hours, Jon would never understand.

Beside the trail, the photo of a woman twenty years Jon's junior and in tenfold better shape grinned down. DIED IN THE CANYON, it proclaimed.

Jon gulped.

"Hey - wait, Stephen, it's almost dark, I don't -"

"Just to the first bend!"

He raised an eyebrow. Stephen was already _at_ the first bend.

Under the trees, the path was even darker.

"Come on!"

Jon took inventory. Water, inhaler, phone: check. Flashlight? Crap.

"Can't we just watch the sunset from up here?"

Stephen looked pleadingly up at him. "We won't go far! Tomorrow we'll get the kids and ride mules to the bottom."

_Mules?_ Why did he always let Stephen talk him into these things?

Ignoring his feeling of impending doom, Jon stepped onto the path.

 

Bones

"Nice, huh?"

Tempe barely spared a glance. "It's the natural result of millennia of wind and water erosion on non-uniform sedimentary rock strata. Booth, why am I here?"

Booth shrugged. "Park rangers found a skeleton."

"That's not unusual. Falls, dehydration, starvation, hyperthermia, prehistoric interments -"

"It's recent."

"And?"

"And there's a hole, right _here_" - he poked her between the eyes - "that isn't a bullet wound."

Her mind ran through a dozen possibilities. She had to admit - "Okay, I'm interested. Let's find the coroner."

"Actually, they didn't want to move it until you saw."

Tempe stared.

Booth grinned, nodded, and pointed _down_.

 

Pirates

Elizabeth pulled the last branch aside and froze.

"Well," she said, "it's just as the old man described."

"There." Jack had shoved forward; he stared fixedly, pointing. "At the _Pearl_. It's _there_."

Elizabeth peered into the abyss. A rock in the distance might resemble a ship - a ship with no mast, nor sea to ride upon. But it did have that vague shape.

Stones shifted; Elizabeth whipped round. Jack would have charged down the chasm on foot had Gibbs not caught him by the hair.

"Stay, lad." Gibbs' concerned eyes met Elizabeth's. "We'll find a sounder path to the prize."

 

SG-1 (double drabble)

"There it is," Jack said, wringing the brim of his cap. "Big hole in the ground. Can we go now?"

"Gee, Colonel, I was hoping we could take the bus tour - hey!" Carter struggled with a large map as a gust of wind out of the canyon nearly blew it from her hands.

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head. Jack thought he looked even sillier in a cowboy hat than he had in a tie-dyed bandanna. "This is perhaps the most impressive example of erosion that I have seen in my travels throughout the galaxy. I would appreciate the opportunity to remain."

"Jack! Sam!"

Panting and brandishing a bright pink flyer, Daniel skidded to halt beside the others. "There's an archaeology tour starting in ten minutes! We have to take it, it's the only way I'll get to -"

"Daniel, this is a _va-ca-tion_." Jack squinted at him. "You remember what those are, right?"

"Yes, Jack, but the petroglyphs in this photograph closely resemble those markings I found on P6X-392, and if I'm right about the correlation, then -" Jack stopped listening.

"Fine." Grumbling, he replaced his cap and motioned Daniel onward. "Just promise me that next time, we're going fishing."


End file.
